Call Me: Love and Mistakes
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: I love her. But does she love me? I can't take the silence about it anymore. I will resort to the end if she doesn't... A one-shot romance/tragedy fic. Please enjoy and review. Songfic. Rated T for mild sexual reference.


**Just a one-shot. I'd prefer if you didn't insult it but review what you'd like (except for spam). Shinedown owns this song: "Call Me". Not me. Sorry it's so long.**

CALL ME: LOVE AND MISTAKES

"I _hate _you, Spyro! Hate you!" Cynder screamed storming away from him and slamming her bedroom door behind her. Spyro staredin amazment after her at her outburst. She sounded like she really meant it... but that couldn't be true. They'd fought so many times before, like a married couple almost. Bt that had been different. That was like grounds for a divorce. He even half-expected her to stick her head out and yell: "We're through!" But she didn't of course. He hungs his head a little as he walked back to his room and closed the door.

"What's wrong, bro?" Sparx voice said, startling him.

"What? Sparx, why're you here?"

"Well I was bored so I came in here to wait for you. But apperently, someone's having problems with his lady-friend."

"Lady-friend?"

"Ugh." Sparx said, slapping his hand against his face. "Girlfriend?"

"Um..."

"Mate?"

"What?" Spyro cried, he'd never thought of Cynder like that before. A mate? That was impossible... wasn't it? He was great friends with her; yes... but a mate? Truly they weren't that close. He could never imagine spending his life with Cynder... touching her... kissing her... He was lost in the thought for a moment. It did sound kind of nice. She always radiated heat and kindness (but some arogance too) and she had very beautiful eyes and a very nice jawline and snout and...

"Spyro!" Sparx shouted scaring him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You just said that! So what's the problem between you and your girlfriend-... Cynder."

"She's not my... 'girlfriend'. We're just friends. Nothing more." He really couldn't believe he was saying this. It felt sort of... wrong in his mouth. He felt like he should take it back but... no he couldn't, it was already said.

"Please." Sparx scoffed. "You're together every second except when you sleep... and maybe then I don't know-..."

"Shut up!" Spyro shouted, narrowing his eyes. "Don't be like a... what's the word?"

"Pervert?" The draonfly sighed.

"Yeah!"

"Anyway," Sparx said. "What happened between you two?"

"We just had an arguement." Spyro said, pushing past him and hopping up on his bed.

"Oh yeah, you two are in for a lot of fights-..."

"Arguement!"

"Anyway, little brother." Sparx said, flying closer. "You are a teenager now-..."

"So are you!"

"Not the point. As I was saying, you're going to have weird feelings. Feelings for girls. Girls like Cynder. But you shoul go make-up with her now." Sparx said and flew out of the room.

Wrap me in a bolt of lightning

Send me on my way still smiling

Maybe that's the way I should go

Straight into the mouth of the unknown

Spyro began to wonder if Sparx had a point. He really was confused, an unknown area of his life. He was new to everything and yet he was a teenager, Sparx was at least right about that. He got off the bed and walke to the door. He'd ask Iginitus. He'd understand and clear things up for him. He walked to the Elder dragon's room. He could hear the dragon snoring like a pig and sighed. Getting him up would be a task. He opened the door and blew a little flame against the old man's scales. He jumped up grunting and then looked at Spyro sleepily.

"What is it young one?" He yawned.

"Can you tell me about myself?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean what I'll be like and feel like as a teenager like I am."

Iginitus got a strange look on his face and then began pushing Spyro to the door with his wing.

"It's late, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"But-..."

The Elder pushed him through the door and cosed it and Spyro heard the click of a lock. He sighed and slunk back to his room. He began wondering why things had compliated since his awakening as a child. He was about the same size as he was then but he had been younger in mind. But... he began wondering weather Cynder really felt like he was a friend. The snapped at each other all the tie and she never said anything nice about him or anything, she just talked to him and they always argued...

Left the spare key on the table

Never really thought I' be able

To say I merely visit on the weekends

I lost my old life and a dear friend

Self-doubt engulfed his mind as he looked at Cynder's room. He wasn't even sure they were friens and he maybe... possibly liked her a bit more than normal... How could he even think about touching her? She didn't care about him. She was only a comrade in battle. He meant nothing to her other than that. He was sure of it. His head hung lower and he didn't even notice at first, the war tears that began running down his face.

Not even a friend... He was beginning to feel loathing. What was wrong with him? He had a defeated enemies that no one could imagine! If that didn't impress her nothing would! And he was attractive... kind of. He was a prophecy! What more could she want? Then he cursed himself. What was he thinking? He was being arognant and stupid. He wished he could apolgize to her but it was to late... he'd confess his feelings if he could. But he was sure he hadn't the strength for that, his stomach was swirling an he felt sick. He felt like he'd die if he even looked at her.

And all this realization all at once! He could barely stand it. He felt like he would change everything if it meant that she'd like him, at least as a friend. Was that too much to ask?

I've said it so many times

I'd change my ways

No nevermind

God knows I've tried

He looked back at her doo and realized he'd stopped walking only a step away from her room. He pu his ear to the door and could hear her gentle breathing. He touched the door knob then took his claw away. What was he thinking? He couldn't just barge into her bedroom. He respected her privacy. And yet he felt a naughty little nag but quickly pushed it away. Was this what Sparx meant by 'feelings'? Things that had to be wrong and yet seemed so right to this... this perverted side of him? He didn't want to think about it anymore. He began to rethink weather she really liked him a friend or not. Maybe she did? She didn't walk away when he approached her or cut short time with him. And Cynder didn't really seem like the type to sta and talk and spend time with him just because she wanted to be nice with him. Suddenly the doorknob turned and he fell into the floor of her bedroom with a thump. He realized as he sat up and shook his head that he had turned it himself.

"Spyro?" Cynder said sleepily, and as he rose up from the floor he could see the beautiful black dragoness rising out of the nest of covers, her scales sparkling in the moonlight that poured in the window. As her eyes cleared she stared at him. "What're you doing here?"

"Um... I'm sorry to barge in on but since I'm here..." He stammered, suddenly his tongue began knoting up and he felt like he was about to vomit. "I don't know how to ask this..."

"Are you okay?" She asked getting out of bed. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"Nevermind that... Do you... um... like me?"

"Like you?" She asked cocking her head. "Like you how?"

"You know... like a friend?"

Call me a sinner, call me a saint

Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same

Call me your favorite, call me the worst

Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt

It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way

She thought it over for a minute and then said: "Well I must say I'm not impressed with how you woke me up at this time of night to ask me that. Is it because of our fight earlier?"

"Well... Kind of." He said, shifting uncomforably.

"Well, yeah of course I like. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... nevermind. Do you think... that maybe you like me a little... bit more?" He regreted it as soon as it left his mouth as he saw her eyes widden.

"What?" She asked, almost horrified.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He said, trying to save their friendship. "I'm sorry I woke you up! Goodnight!"

And he quickly ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He though her heard her call: "Wait!" but she didn't persue so he must've been hearing things... maybe things he wanted to hear

I finally put it all together

But nothing really last forever

I had to make a choice that was not mine

I had to say goodbye for the last time

And as he entered his room he realized he was sobbing. Why? Why? And then, his stomach twisted and flipped sickeningly and he remembered. She didn't feel the same. They'd never be more than friends. And suddenly, that didn't feel like enough. Earlier he'd been content to be just friends but now... knowing that there was no hope... he felt like he was going to be sick again and he felt like something had just eaten away part of him.

I kept my whole life in a suitcase

Never really stayd in one place

Maybe that's the way it should be

You know, I've lived my life like a gypsy

And thoughts of death took his mind. Why couldn't have been killed on his quest? Why didn't he just let it end? He'd never have come to all this if he hadn't lived!Or maybe he could have taken a fatal blow just as he save the world. Yeah! That way he could still die before this but still save the innocent. Then it hit him. He coul kill himself now... End it all! He felt like he had nothing to live for without Cynder! Hefelt so alone all of a sudden and he ran to the balcony and looked over. The fall could definately kill him.

I've said t so many times

I would change my ways

No nevermind

God knows I've tried

But what would the Elders think of him? What would Sparx hink of him? What would Cynder... He didn't finish the thought and backed away from the ledge. Still he couldn't bare life like this. He felt like he was on the brink of maddness! Confusion ate at him. If he jumped, it could look like an accident! Sleepwalking! That could work! He could... tears were streming and he covered his wet face from the cold, harsh wind that blew in.

Call me a sinner, call me a saint

Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same

Call me your favorite, call me the worst

Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt

It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way

He wanted to go back to Cynder. Tell her what he was about to do... but what if she didn't care? Yes he was a friend but how close. Maybe just a war comrade. Maybe that was only what she thought of him when they were in battle together! Everyone drifts apart eventually... But Cynder wasn't that kind of person. She'd stop him even if she didn't know him!... Right? Nothing was clear anymore as he looked over the balcony again. The wind stung his face and he knew what he'd do. He told her. Or at least she'd know later... when they found him. She'd know it all.

Once he was done, the paper clutched in his clawed hand, he jumped. His wings automatically kicked in and he sighed. This would be hard. His will to live was still in him somewhere, but love had shot it down in his mind. It was hard to will his wings to stop and when they did, his stomach leapt as he fell and fell toward the ground. The foilage seemed to call to him and pull him toward it. Wanting to swallow him... his life... and his newfound regret... Cynder...

I'll always keep you inside

You healed my heart and my mind

And you know I tried

* * *

Cynder was awoken when Iginitus shook her awake.

"Let me sleep another hour, please!" She grunted.

"This is serious, Cynder! Spyro's dying!"

She sat up and her mind flashed to last night. She had suddenly realized that she liked him more than a friend, and she thought he'd discovered it himself. But what had happened?

* * *

Outside she crouchd over Spyro's limp body. The purple dragon, usually so strong and muscular was broken. His eyes were clsoed and his breathes were ragged. Tears stung her eyes in the cold wind as she held him. The doctors had been called but they weren't here yet. Every second was an hour as she held him, unable to cry because the huge lump in her throat that eld back her intense sadness and kept it in her stomach where she felt sick. Suddenly his breath came in deeply and his eyes opened just a slit. He almost... almost smiled and lived a piece of paper in his shaky hand and placed it in hers. He closed her hand around it and went limp again... but he was still breathing.

She opened it and looked at the crumpled paper.

_Dear Cynder,_

_I know you probably don't feel the same but I love you. I did when you were evil and I still do, even though I'm probably in Heaven... or Hell, which ever has come to me for my actions. I can't bare a world without you and though we're friends I wanted more so bad I did this to myself. I'll never fully understand it myself and I'll probably regret it for the rest of whatever comes after I've died. I wished I could have told this to you myself but you try to stop though, I'm not sure of anything anymore. Being a teenager is hard isn't it? I chuckled to myself as I wrote that because I know you're strong enough to go on without me... if you do feel that way for me, though I doubt that. But I didn't have to strength and I'm a coward. I took the easy way out but the worst one as well. I wish you luck in your life and hope you find a good lover. Even now I may be watching you, I hope I am though, what lays in wait for me, will never be revealed, at last to you._

_Love, Spyro_

_P.S. Keep Sparx out of trouble._

Cynder crushed Spyro agaisnt her, sobbing in the biting wind. Sparx was at her shoulder, crying himself. She was horrified by what he had thought. How could anyone not love him? Her thoughts were interuppted as a strecher came. She relucantly let them take Spyro away but didn't follow. She just lay on the cold ground and cried. The Elders tried to get her to move but she would budge. Not now... and not ever she thought. She'd stay here and left the warmth fade from her body as Spyro's did as well. Only then could she ever begin to get up or even look around. Nothing mattered anymore. She would die as Spyro would. And then she remembered the letter clutched in her claws and opened it again. Re-reading it fifteen times didn't help at all but she knew why she had to get up... why she had to live... Spyro wanted her too. Probably his last wish and she would carry it out. She got up. He wanted her to live even though he didn't. She was sure she couldn't do it, but maybe... maybe Spyro would help her.

Call me a sinner, Call me a saint

Tel me it's over I'll still love you the same

Call me your favorite, call me the worst

Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt

It's all that I can say, So I'll be on my way

So I'll be on my way, So I'll be on my way

**This was heartbreaking to write but please tell me what you think. I'm dying to know. Maybe that's the best word... but anyway please do review and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
